Littlest High
by Peace Love Owls
Summary: Human AU. Littlest High, a school that's full of different cliques and people who really don't care about each other. So basically a normal high school. So when the beginning of sophomore year rolls around and Russell agrees to show around a new girl, it seems to be just a normal thing. But drama is lurking around the corner. (So many pairings for this, rated T because high school)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new to this show so I hope I'm writing this well. To those who have been with me for a long time, I'm sorry! I've been having major writer's block. So without further ado, here's Littlest High!**

**Notice- I only own my characters.**

* * *

"Sunil, you have to calm down. It's just the first day of school." Russell begged his Indian friend.

"The first day of school for you! For me, it is the first day of another nine months of panic and worry." Sunil said, wringing his hands.

"It's hopeless Russell. He's always nervous on the first day of school." Their friend, Vinnie Terrio, said.

"I know, but he could try to _not _be nervous for once."

Russell felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello? May I ask you a question?" a brunette girl about as short as Russell asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, you see, I'm new here and I sort of need some help getting around. Would you help me?" brown eyes looked up pleadingly.

"Um-"

"Sure he would! Russell here loves to help out people. Don't ya Russell?" Vinnie interrupted.

"Yes, this is very true." Sunil added, now calmer.

_I guess I have to then_, Russell thought.

"Sure I'll show you around! I'm Russell Ferguson and this is Vinnie Terrio and Sunil Nevla."

"I'm Sammy Henderson."

"Well Sammy, welcome to Littlest High!"

"Home to the Littlest Lions, and some of the most interesting people on Earth!" Vinnie said.

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

"Well you see, you have stand-up drama queens like Zoe Trent," he said, pointing to a tall brunette girl surrounded by a group of girls, "comedians like Pepper Clark, the girl with the white strip over there, dancers like me and this Asian kid named Penny Ling, and weird artists like that pink-haired Minka Mark. And of course you have your usual jocks, nerds, etc. Russell's one giant nerd and Sunil is one skittish magician."

"HEY!" Russell and Sunil cried. Vinnie shrugged.

"So I'm the new kid then?"

"Basically."

"Great, this should be fun."

"It won't be that bad. You'll be better than Sunil here. He's been in this town since second grade and he's still nervous about school." Russell assured her.

"People are ruthless. You would be scared too." Sunil protested as the bell rang.

"Hey Sammy, who's homeroom are you in?"

"Uh Ms. Baxter's."

"Oh cool, you're with me! I'll show you where that is!" Russell said.

"Thanks Russell." Sammy smiled, seeming to lighten up a bit.

Russell felt that it was going to be a great year.

He was sort of right


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and such! To the Guest, the reason why Zoe is a brunette is because I always imagine her with brown hair. And the fact that I already have one character going around with pink hair (Minka) and I didn't want another with a crazy hair color. And Penny Ling being Asian is due to the fact that she's a panda and Ling is an Asian name. So yeah.**

**I only own Sammy.**

* * *

Russell's PoV

By the time lunch rolled around, I had just about enough of school. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"So, should I be wary of school lunches or is it safe to eat?" Sammy asked as we entered the cafeteria.

"If you get a sandwich and water, you should be pretty safe. The cooked food is pretty nasty though; it's supposed to be meatloaf."

Sammy cringed, "I just remembered, I brought a lunch."

"Smart thing to do"

"So I'll see you after lunch"

"Okay, see you later." I said, watching her try to find a table.

"Dude! You could have offered to let her sit at our table." Vinnie said, walking up behind me.

"Warn someone before you do that. Anyway, why should I? She needs to make friends that are _girls_."

"We cannot be her only friends, Vinnie. Sometimes girls need other girls to talk to and stuff." Sunil added.

"How do you know that?" Vinnie asked.

Sunil shrugged, "Sharukh has had many girlfriends who talk to me a lot when he's busy getting ready for dates."

"Ignoring Sunil's brother's girlfriends, we can be good friends to her."

"Why do you care so much Vinnie?"

"I'm trying to help you out here! She's a pretty girl and you desperately need someone to help you. Why do you think I volunteered you to help her around?"

"I don't need a girlfriend. I have more important things to worry about."

"Like?"

"School, college, life."

"And that's why you need a girlfriend."

"What do you think Sunil?"

"I have to agree with Vinnie here. You _do _need a girlfriend and Sammy seems to be a nice girl."

"I do not need a girlfriend. And that's the end of that." I said as we approached our usual table.

Our usual table had a bit more people than normal. And normally it had three people, Vinnie, Sunil, and me.

"Oh hey guys!" Sammy said, looking up from her conversation.

At our table were four girls, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Penny Ling, and Sammy.

"Um what should we do?" Sunil whispered.

"Sit down, there aren't any other seats left."

"Um hey Sammy, Pepper, Penny, and Minka." I said taking a seat by Sammy.

"Hey Russell, I haven't seen you in a while." Pepper greeted.

"That's because last time I saw you, you decided to terrorize me by trying to run me over with a unicycle." I muttered.

"Your hair is just as spiky as I remember it. And I remember it being really spiky. Like a hedgehog or porcupine." Minka blabbered.

_Great, I have to deal with some of the most annoying girls ever- Minka Mark and Pepper Clark. At least Sammy's trying to make friends. And Penny Ling's pretty nice. _

I looked over at Sammy who was having a conversation with Sunil and Penny about magic. Pepper and Minka were talking to Vinnie about something really weird. I guess this was pretty nice, not a train wreck like I thought.

Then Zoe Trent came over.

"Hello darlings!" She sang, sitting herself down in the empty seat next to Sammy.

"Hello Zoe." I said.

"Oh Russell darling, just as serious as I remember. Anyway I came to introduce myself to your new friend. Hello darling, I'm Zoe Trent, singing extraordinaire!"

"And one of the biggest drama queens ever." Pepper added.

Zoe looked like she had swallowed something nasty. "Pepper, dear, what ever happened to your hair?"

"I happen to like the white strip, thank you very much. And you have a pink stripe in your hair."

"Well I happen to look good with the pink stripe in my hair. The white stripe in your black hair makes you look like a skunk on the other hand."

Everything went downhill from there. Five seconds later, Pepper and Zoe were trying to claw each others' eyes out and the rest of us were trying to pull them apart. When Pepper started throwing food, then we really had a problem. So when the teachers pulled us apart, all 8 of us were covered in food.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ms. Baxter asked.

"Well you see, Pepper and Zoe had a little argument and we were trying to break it up." Sammy explained, pulling potatoes out of her hair.

"Oh Ms. Baxter! It was awful! They all ganged up on me and started attacking me!" Zoe cried.

"Yeah right, you came over here first!" Pepper yelled.

"Girls! Calm down! Now I don't care who started what, all 8 of you are coming with me!"

**After a trip to the bathroom to get cleaned up**

"You are all in so much trouble! Detention for three weeks, you will meet in Ms. Baxter's room at three for it." Mr. Jones said. "All your parents will be getting a phone call about this. _And _since I feel that isn't punishment enough, you all have to help out in the school's end of the year Battle of the Bands. No performing, just working backstage. Now go to your 7th period."

We all scrambled out of his office before he could give us any more punishments. Zoe stormed away angrily as everyone moved out of the way. Penny, Pepper, Minka, Sunil, and Vinnie left to go to their classes. I looked over at Sammy. Her eyes were red.

"This is officially the worst first day of school ever." she said, sniffling.

"I can't say anything that would make it better. What class do you have next?"

"Math," she sighed, "with Baxter. I don't think she'll be too happy with me."

"Me neither. Now I have to go to English. See you in an hour." I said, starting down the hall.

"See ya."

* * *

**Ooo drama's starting! I'm really getting pumped about writing again!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes Guest, Pepper's hair is black with a white strip in it. It's the perks of writing a Human AU. I can style them any way I want, within reason of course. AND MINKA DARLING, I'M SO SORRY! YOU WILL GET LOVE *coughs* Okay on with the story! Btw, italics are thoughts.  
**

**Also warning: Some strong language here**

**I own Sammy.**

* * *

Vinnie's PoV**  
**

"Don't worry Sunil, detention isn't that bad." I said, picking up my backpack, "You're looking at the person who's survived 30 detentions last year."

Sunil glared at me and slammed his locker shut, "Vinnie, this is different! I've never had detention before! Oh, my parents are going to _kill _me when I get home."

"I'll bring flowers to your funeral." Sunil made a noise of despair. "Oh come on Sunil! Lighten up a bit! The worst they can do is ground you. And it wasn't even our fault so maybe if you explain that, then they'll loosen up a bit."

"Have you not met my parents? They're going to kill me and then compare me to my wonderful perfect older brother! "Oh why can't you be more like Sharukh? Sharukh's such a good boy while you are bent on tearing our family apart!'"

"Well, he's not that perfect. They still don't know about the thing he and Esteban had, right?"

Sunil shook his head, "He threatened to kill me if I said anything to our parents. It's a chance I'm not willing to take."

"I wouldn't either. Well here we are, Room 303, Detention, also known as the old Music Room. Ladies first." I opened the door.

"Very funny." Sunil shot back, walking through the door.

Apparently we were the last ones there. Everyone else looked at us when we walked in.

"There you boys are. I was beginning to think you ditched detention." Ms. Baxter said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Ms. B" I smirked as I slid into a desk beside Sammy.

"No more lip out of you, Mr. Terrio. Now some announcements from Principal Jones. You all will use your detention time on Fridays to plan the Battle of the Bands. After you serve your detentions, then you will continue to meet in here every Friday until Battle of the Bands. So now, no talking, texting, or passing notes. Just do your homework and be quiet." Mrs. Baxter said, sitting down at her desk.

As I pulled out my Science homework, I got bored. Really, who wants to study the anatomy of a starfish? Not me!

I began looking around. Sunny had her head bent down, scribbling furiously. A few seats away, Russell was doing the same. Who actually does homework in detention? Not me. I looked straight ahead and saw Sunil had left his Science paper at a perfect angle to cheat off of. Which I did. What, I seized the opportunity!

I went back to watching people. I mean who actually reads the book in English class? And, this is a huge surprise for a lot of people, I'm pretty good at Math. Last year I got straight B's.

Anyway, Zoe was humming an irritating song over in her little corner. Minka was doodling, most likely. And Penny was staring off in space. Pepper was scribbling in a notebook.

Someone's phone started ringing. Ms. Baxter glared at Zoe.

"It's not me, Ms. Baxter." she protested.

Pepper snorted.

"Um sorry, Ms. Baxter, it's my phone. I guess I didn't put it on silent." Sammy said, fishing her phone out of her hoodie pocket.

"Just place it on my desk. Actually, you know what, all of you give me your phones. We don't need distractions."

A lot of mumbling and groaning was heard as we all piled our phones on Ms. Baxter's desk. Zoe was sending death rays toward Sammy, which made me think that she was secretly texting in her corner. Ms. Baxter put all of our phones in a bucket and we continued on with our work.

About 20 minutes later, a phone started ringing. Ms. Baxter stood up and pulled out her phone.

"Excuse me I have to take this. And I will lock your phones in the drawer so don't get any ideas."

She walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind her.

We sat in silence for a few seconds before Zoe started talking. "Sammy why did you _not _turn off your phone? I was busy texting people!"

"Well I'm so sorry that I ruined your social life." Sammy snapped.

"You should be! If you knew what a social life was then you would be as devastated as I am!"

_Oh no she didn't!_

"At least she's not a shallow, two-faced bitch!" Pepper defended.

_It's gonna get hot in here!_

"Girls, stop fighting!" Russell said.

"Oh can it nerd! And Pepper, you're such a stupid lying hoe!" Zoe yelled.

"Okay I don't care about what you say about me, but when you talk bad about my friends, then it's personal." Sammy said.

The next few minutes were spent with Zoe and Sammy yelling at each other and the rest of us watching.

"Kids! You may be in there for a while longer! The doorknob seemed to have fallen off!" Mrs. Baxter yelled from outside the door.

"WHAT?" we all yelled.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN **

**Cliffhanger! Cause I feel exceptionally evil today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man I am on a roll with this story!**

**I own Sammy.**

* * *

Penny's PoV

Sunil immediately began to panic. "How will we get home? What should we do? We're going to be stuck in here for eternity!"

"Don't panic, we'll think of something." Sammy said, patting Sunil on the back.

"I've got it! Ms. Baxter can you slip the key to your drawer under the door?" Russell called.

"I can't! It won't fit!" She called back. "I have to go find some help guys. My phone just died. Don't break anything in there!"

We all listen to her footsteps fade away. Great, we can't get along and we're stuck in a room together. Sunil started panicking even more.

"What if we broke open the window with one of the desks?" Vinnie suggested.

"Well that would work if we weren't on the third floor of the school!" Pepper shouted.

"Guys, calm down. Fighting will get us nowhere."

"Penny's right guys." Sammy agreed. Finally, someone who will listen to me.

"Oh look, The Let's All Be Friends group are putting their input in." Zone snapped.

"Oh shut up Zoe. We have enough to deal with at the moment." Pepper said.

"Well that's not very nice! I guess we aren't very nice people. Well Penny is. And Sammy is. And Russell and Sunil are. And Vinnie can be. So I guess the only non-nice people in the room are Zoe and Pepper." Minka chattered.

"Shut up you pink-haired freak!" Zoe yelled.

Minka became very quiet and laid her head down on her desk. I decided decided to go and comfort her. Zoe should know that it's not nice to insult people.

"Zoe, apologize to her. She wasn't doing any harm." Russell said, standing by the window.

"You all just gang up on me and act like I'm the bad guy! What have I done to make make you all hate me?" Zoe protested.

"Well up until the fifth grade, you were my best friend. Then you became insanely popular and ditched me." Pepper answered.

"In preschool, you told me that I was going to be short for the rest of my life and I reminded you of a porcupine." Russell muttered.

"You called me gay for dancing and said I had no future as a dancer." Vinnie casually said.

"My first day of school was spent in terror because you decided that it would be fun to chase me." Sunil added.

"Last year, you called me fat in the locker room and told Minka that her paintings were garbage." I finished.

"You implied I was a loser with no social life." Sammy added quietly.

Zoe's face grew more horrified with each story. At the end, she gave a yell, "I've been a horrible person! I can't believe I did all those things!" She immediately started crying.

"Well now you know how we feel." Pepper said bitterly.

"Is there anyway I can make up for it?"

"Well you can start by being nicer. And not make fun of people. And stop being so dramatic." Pepper said.

"Anything! I promise I will be nicer to everyone from now on." Zoe swore.

"Well that fixed one problem, now to a bigger one. How are we supposed to get out of here?" Sunil cried.

"Can I just say that this has been the worst first day ever? Because it is." Sunny said.

"True dat" Vinnie agreed.

"So who's parents are going to kill them when they get home?" Sammy asked, raising her hand. Sunil, Russell, and I raised our hands as well.

"Wow, your parents must be easy-going." I told the others.

"My parents are out of the country at the moment. I wish they would be as strict as yours are." Zoe sighed.

"My parents aren't that strict. Which isn't that bad, but a little annoying. I mean I wish they cared more." Pepper said.

Minka sat up and sniffled. "My parents think that I'm a problem child. They gave up on me a long time ago."

Vinnie shrugged, "Mine's are used to seeing me in dentention."

"Ugh, I want my mom to be less strict. She's been so overbearing lately. My dad left my family a few months ago and now my mom is afraid I'll run away from home and get started doing drugs or something. But she's okay with my brother! I mean really?" Sammy ranted, before quickly covering her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

"Deadbeat dads? I've dealt with that before my mom remarried." Vinnie said.

"Mine's compare me to my older brother. They expect me to be like him, a good student with a minor talent. They want me to be a doctor but all I really want to do is a magic act." Sunil complained.

"Mine's expect me to be successful and I don't want to disappoint them." Russell threw out.

"Mine just are plain strict. They have this idea that if you push your kid to the edge then they'll be successful in life. And that makes me upset and tired." I shared.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone stared at each other, realizing that they were in a room full of people who understand.

"Well I think we've vented and shared a lot." Russell said, breaking the silence.

We all nodded.

"You know we should really have each other's numbers since we have to work on Battle of the Bands together." Russell said pulling out eight sheets of paper and scribbling his number down. He then passed the papers around and everyone added their numbers to the list.

"Man we've been here for a while. Where is Ms. Baxter?"

The door suddenly opened and Ms. Baxter stuck her head in.

"Door's fixed! Just had to find a lock picking kit!" She said. " Now hurry home! It's 5:00! I've kept you here an extra hour!"

We all cheered as we ran down the hall toward freedom.

* * *

**They finally got out of that detention room! But this is by no means the end of the story! No, it's actually the beginning!**

**Until next time readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So basically the only thing I did all day was go on Pottermore. Yep. I did catch up though, so that's good. Also poll time! Which pairings do you guys want in the story? Vote in the poll on my profile. I'm sorry about the many choices, but hey at least there's options right?  
**

**Sammy's mine.**

* * *

The next day:

Sunil's PoV

"Morning" Sammy yawned, walking up to me.

"Good morning." I greeted, staring at the buses and leaning against a tree.

"So how much trouble did you get in?" she said, joining me in watching the buses.

"I'm not allowed to have my phone or go out of the house for the next three weeks. You?"

"No cell phone privileges when I come home and I can't invite friends over. I'm allowed to have my phone at school though." Sammy shrugged, "It could have been worse."

"Lucky you. I can't have mine."

"That sucks."

We stood in an awkward silence by a tree, quietly watching the buses. The wind was blowing pretty hard, making it extremely cold for September. I stood shivering, wishing I had something. Sammy turned to wave at someone, the wind blowing her curly brown hair all over the place. She looked warm in her hoodie and jeans.

_I wish I thought to check the weather before I left. _

"Hey guys. Dude, you're shivering." Vinnie said, walking toward us.

"Yeah it's just a little cold." I grumbled, rubbing my arms.

Vinnie pulled a jacket out of his backpack. "Here, I've got an extra one."  
"Thanks Vinnie." I said, putting the jacket on. "Much better."

"Welcome. Well I have to go find Shivers. He promised me that he would tell me the plot of our book if I gave him gum." Vinnie said, patting us on the back before running away to find the kid.

"He realizes that he could just read the book, right?"

"He doesn't like to read."

Sammy looked like she was concentrating on something, so I didn't try to talk to her. I dug out _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and began re-reading it for English. I want to make sure I remember the chapter.

"Do you like Vinnie?" Sammy asked suddenly, almost making me drop the book.

"W-what?" I stuttered, trying to regain my composure.

"Do you, Sunil Nevla, like Vinnie Terrio?" she asked again with a dead serious face.

"Um no, I happen to be straight. Not that I don't mind gays. I'm straight and he's straight. We're best friends." I explained, feeling my face grow warm.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure, so I had to ask. I'm sorry." She rambled, becoming flustered.

"It's not a problem. You didn't know." I said.

Sammy was about to say something else but luckily she became distracted. "Hey look there's Pepper!"

"Morning you two." Pepper said, also wearing a jacket. I must have been the only one to not check the weather this morning.

"Good morning." we greeted, thankful for her.

"So, Pepper, do you think that Zoe's really going to be nice to us?" Sammy asked, as I became absorbed in the book.

"Who knows with that girl. She could be just manipulating us. She's really good at that."

"She could be having a change of heart." I added.

"Come on Sunil, she's always been mean to the bone. Sadly, I didn't know that until fifth grade."

"I think we should give her a second chance."

"Sammy, I hate to break it to you, but not everyone deserves a second chance."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm giving her one."

The bell rang and we began walking toward the doors. I opened my locker and grabbed my books for English.

"Well, Sammy, I wish you all the best of luck with this second chance thing," I said, "May you not mess up."

"Hope you don't regret it." Pepper said, opening her locker.

"I hope I don't either." Sammy said, reaching for her Science stuff.

* * *

**So go vote and stuff! Please? It goes toward a greater cause (the drama of the story)!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Poll** is at the top of my profile btw! Also thanks to Pet Shop Pen Work for ideas for future chapters. And Allons-y!**

**I own Sammy.**

* * *

Sammy's PoV

I walked into the cafeteria, starving. Memorizing historical people and places really build up your appetite.

"Hey Sammy." Vinnie said as I sat down. Everyone must be getting their lunch.

"Hey Vinnie." I said, before unwrapping my sandwich. We enjoyed a few minutes which I spent thinking about Christopher Columbus. Then this lanky guy with shaggy brown hair walked over to us. He was kinda cute in a boyish way. Wait what am I thinking?

"Hey Vinnie, so you owe me some gum." He said casually.

"I already gave you some." Vinnie argued.

"Well since you don't have the payment, you can just introduce me to your friend here." the guy said, sitting between me and Vinnie.

"Sammy this is Sawyer Bush but everyone calls him Shivers. Shivers, this is Sammy Henderson. She's new here."

"Sammy, such a pretty name for a such a pretty girl. Is it short for something?"

I almost choked on my sandwich. A guy was flirting with me. A _cute_ guy too.

"Samantha." I manage to get out.

"Well Samantha how's about you and me-"

"No thanks. I just met you and I have a lot to worry about. So thanks but no thanks. thanks And it's Sammy."

"Okay. Cool I got it." Shivers said, looking a tad bit disappointed. He got up and left. I put my head on the table and started banging it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"What's the matter with her?" Pepper asked as she and the others sat down.

"Well she just turned down Shivers." Vinnie said.

"Shivers, the kleptomaniac, asked Sammy out?" Russell said, skeptically.

"Well he tried to. Sammy stopped him before he could finish."

"Why would you do that?" Pepper asked.

"Because I'm sort of grounded at the moment."

"Why not wait until after you were?" Penny questioned.

"Because I'm not interested in him."

Vinnie snorted, "Yeah right. She almost choked when he called her pretty."

"It was unexpected, Vinnie."

"You know that saying "Expect the unexpected"? How can you actually expect the unexpected. I mean it's unexpected for a reason. Of course, I suppose if it's a really obvious unexpectation than you could expect it." Minka spoke up. Thank God for that girl. She can really save the day.

"Well I guess so Minka." Russell said. Minka became quiet, pleased that someone answered her and puzzling over her new thought.

"Anyway, you know he's not gonna stop until you go out with him, right?"

"Yes, what Pepper says is true. Shivers can be very persistent."

"Well I can be very stubborn."

I secretly couldn't wait to see what Shivers would do.

* * *

**Shivers/Sammy! Not something I would have thought of. So thanks to Pet Shop Pen Work for the idea!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I may not be writing for a bit. In some deep water with the parents. So who knows.**

**Sammy is mine.**

* * *

Minka's PoV

"So how's the giving Zoe a second chance thing working?" I asked Sammy as we tied our shoes for gym.

"Pretty well. I mean she's not talking to us so she can't can't say anything mean or nice. It's a win-win situation really."

"Henderson, Marks! Volleyball, yellow team." Coach Patterson yelled at us.

Gym class is the worst class ever. Half of the grade is in the Gym so boys play basketball on one half and girls play volleyball on the other.

"Red team start!" Pepper served the ball to start us off. The ball flew back and forth before Sammy missed the ball.

"Sammy! You lost the point for us! Why can't you hit it?" Scout, one of Zoe's friends yelled. Zoe started snickering. Sammy growled a little under her breath.

"Don't listen and to them." I told Sammy.

"It's much better to face these kind of things with poise and rationality. *" Sammy half-sang under her breath.

"That's the spirit, I think."

Sammy served the ball and the game continued. By the end of it, the red team won 10-5. Sammy , not to be mean, missed the ball the most.

"It's okay Sammy." I said. She threw her stuff in a bag and stormed angrily out. I quickly followed her.

"Hey Sammy! Grow taller!" a guy yelled at her. She continued walking past the laughing crowd.

"I bet her parents wanted her to be a boy so they dress her in boy clothes. Too bad your sport skills suck." A girl called.

Sammy stopped which made the hall silent. "My brother, Digby Henderson, has the sports skills. Not me. That's why he's the linebacker for the Largest Leopards, your rival team." She said, in a calm voice, before continuing walking down the hall. The hall erupted in whispers.

"Why did you say that? Really he's your brother? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Figured that it would shut them up. Twin actually, we sort of look like each other. And I hated Largest High. I like smaller schools."

" You're going to be insanely popular. Almost all the girls in the school have a crush on him."

Sammy shrugged and opened her locker. A note fell out. She opened it.

"Shivers." She said.

"Let me see!"

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You're pretty_

_And I wanna go on a date with you_

"Well he's not the best poet."

"Give me that." Sammy said, taking a pencil out of her pocket.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I'm sorry_

_But no thank you_

"You're a much better poet." I said, as she shoved the note in Shivers's locker.

"I hope he gets the idea."

"You're lucky Sammy. I wish I had a guy who did that."

"You can have Shivers."

"Um no thanks. You secretly like Shivers don't you?"

"Shut up Minka." She said, blushing.

"I''ll take that as a yes."

"Anyway you'll find a guy who writes you cheesy poems. Just not today."

"Thanks Sammy for your words of wisdom."

"Hey that's what I'm here for."

* * *

*** I was listening to I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco. So yeah.**

**Anyway to the person who voted Sammy/Minka this is your chapter! Yeah hoped you liked it!**

**I imagined Minka takes something to calm her down. And she would be really supportive of friends. And nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm back to writing. Yay!**

**I only own Sammy.**

* * *

Pepper's PoV

"I swear Zoe Trent is the most evil scum on Earth." Sammy ranted as she closed her locker.

"Uh-huh" I said, picking at my nails.

"She's the the worst human being ever!"

"Yep."

"You were right about her!"

"Told ya so, didn't I? Now we have to get to detention. Hopefully it will go better than yesterday." I said, pulling her along. As we walked down the hallway, Zoe came running up to us.

"Hey Sammy! How are you?" she said, pushing me out of the way.

"Great, now can you move?"

"Oops sorry! So Sammy, I heard that you are Digby from Largest High's sister. Is it true?"

"Um yeah I've been his sister for sixteen years."

"Oh really? So how's it like being the best looking football player's sister?"

"Good, I guess. He's not that amazing as he seems."

"Oh that's great. So one day, we should like totally hang out!"

"Um no thanks. See, I'm sort of grounded thanks to you and I can't have any friends over so maybe later in life." Sammy said, pushing Zoe out of the way, the latter not seeming to care at all.

"Okay you can text me the details!" she called as Sammy and I walked away.

"Man, she's weird." Sammy said.

"Don't I know it. Anyway, she only wants to hang out with you for your brother."

"No, Pepper, I wouldn't have guessed."

"Yesh, don't be all sarcastic."

"Sorry I'm just really irritated."

"Is it Shivers and his note?"

"No- wait how do you know about Shivers's note?"

"Minka told me."

"Did she tell anyone else?" Sammy asked, looking panicked.

"No, calm down. She only told me."

"Good, I would like it to stay hush-hush."

"So, do you like Shivers?"

"No of course not. I find absolutely no interest in him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then look me in the eye and say that."

Sammy turned to look at me and opened her mouth to say something. She started turning bright red and looked at the ground.

"Ha! You do like him."

"Well, it's more of a light amusement toward his attempts."

"Right, keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up. It's not like you haven't ever liked a guy."

"Who says I have?"

"Yeah right, generally speaking, most everyone has liked a person. Or found a general interest in them."

"Well Miss Smarty-Pants, try to deduce who I like."

"Give me a couple of weeks and I'll have the answer."

"Alright, you're on. Now come on, slow poke, we're going to be late!"

* * *

**So Zoe's trying to suck up to Sammy and Sammy is playing detective. Yay!**

**I'm so sorry Zoe it's your PoV next chapter so you'll be nicer then. (I think.)**

**Anyway, adios!**


End file.
